


Wanted

by JadedPhoenixBurning



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedPhoenixBurning/pseuds/JadedPhoenixBurning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old poem that I'd started years ago and felt that I should post it. Sometimes, we all need to be reminded that we are all wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

**Wanted**

Before the Earth was formed

I knew you

Before you first opened your eyes to this world

I knew you

At any time I could have kept you from ever being born

but I knew you

You had a place in my heart long before anyone

but I knew you.

You feel as if you have no place that you belong

but know that you are wanted

Others turn their backs on you and you feel you have no one

but know that you are wanted


End file.
